Violet Potter, The Slytherin Princess
by gilmorekitten
Summary: Violet Lily Potter. Dumbledore's Golden Girl by day. Slytherin Princess by night. Not that he realizes it. The tournament made Violet mad as she realized just before the third task that she could have gotten out of it unlike what she had been told. Simply because her name that was added wasn't in her own handwriting. After all that, she makes a friend and everything changes.
1. Meeting a Bunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

AN: Hope you enjoy. First chapter author notes really never have a purpose.

* * *

Violet scowled as she punched another tree angrily. The quick flare of pain did nothing to alleviate her fury; it simply added to it.

"Fucking Dumbledore! I fucking HATE HIM!" She screamed the last two words and then looked around, seeing if anyone had heard. To her surprise, a black bunny sat not ten feet in front of her, staring at her with its bright blue eyes It looked quite soft. She smiled and sat down on the grass, her hand outstretched even with her bloody knuckles.

The smiled more when the bunny hopped over to her, sniffed her fingers and wiggled it's nose before hopping into her lap.

"Hi there little guy. Do you have a home?"

The bunny seemed to almost shake it's head in a negative.

"Do you want to go home with me?"

It sniffed her face, as though agreeing.

"Have to hide you from **them** though. They won't appreciate it at all. They already tried to kill Hedwig once. I had to send her to Draco's. I hope he doesn't mind. I mean the friendship is new after all but I figured he could probably take care of an owl really well since he has one."

The bunny just stared at her.

Violet smiled again and stood up, cuddling the bunny in her arms. "My name is Violet. Well, technically it's Violet Lily Potter. I was named after two flowers and my mother. Who I just found out wasn't simply murdered. No. Draco told me that he'd read there was supposed to be some stupid prophecy about me and Voldie so he and I went to check. It's not even about him. I mean, yes, there's a Dark Lord mentioned but it isn't Voldie. I've been trying to figure out how Voldie would respond to getting an owl from me. I'm thinking not well."

She sighed and stood in front of her relatives' home before sneaking inside and upstairs, depositing the bunny on the bed.

"Stay here. I need to take a shower, I'll be back in a few minutes."

The bunny lay down on her bed and sure enough she returned within ten minutes, a towel wrapped securely around her as she rummaged through a trunk before taking out a tank top and shorts to change into.

The bunny's eyes seemed to widen as she changed in front of it. As she changed, a hoard of bruises and scarring became evident all over her lithe body.

She then picked up the bunny and snuggled under the covers with the bunny.

After Violet had fallen asleep, the bunny wiggled out of her grasp and onto the floor before becoming a man that looked no older than late twenties or early thirties. He looked down at the sleeping teen in front of him and brushed her hair from her face.

"Well I see I won't have to argue with you over Dumbledore, but those bruises came from somewhere and I want to know where. However, that can wait until tomorrow morning when you awake."

He turned and packed up her things, including anything that wasn't furniture really, and shrunk it wandlessly and shoved it into his pocket. Then he gently lifted her into his arms, supporting her weight easily as her head lolled onto his shoulder. He turned on his heel and they were gone.

* * *

The man smiled at her again while they appeared outside of a very large Manor and carried his precious cargo inside the halls of his home. As he moved to pass the sitting room to continue up the staircase, he frowned. Why was Lucius Malfoy there?

"Lucius."

"My Lord, I was waiting for your return." Lucius still hadn't come to where they could see each other.

"What is so important?"

"Potter sent her owl to Draco."

The man raised an eyebrow and entered the sitting room. He sat in a large armchair, settling the girl into his lap so she could sleep more comfortable against his chest. He smirked as Lucius' eyes widened.

"My Lord, is that—"

"You will send Narcissa over as soon as you go home and speak of this to no one. You will, however, send Draco here."

Lucius just nodded dumbly.

"Dismissed Lucius."

He did smirk when the man scampered from the room.

"Well that wasn't very nice," the supposedly sleeping girl mumbled from his lap.

"Weren't you sleeping? And since you're not, you should be panicking over possible death."

"I was, he woke me up. And I'm not going to panic."

"Why the hell not?!"

"If you wanted to kill me you already would have." She lifted her head slightly and bright green eyes met his own blue ones. "You're not all snake-like." She said it like it was the most shocking part of the situation and he chuckled.

"Well, yes. You're sitting on the Dark Lord's lap and you just comment on my appearance."

"You're hot. And you're not the Dark Lord." She was apparently much more awake now.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll write the prophecy down for you later, Voldie."

"Don't call me that."

"Wait, were you the bunny?"

"Um, yes?"

She giggled and smirked. "Bunnymort."

He face palmed and glared at her. "Really?"

"We need to discuss this new situation tomorrow morning. But for now, I need something normal to call you. What was your name before you became Lord Flight of Death?"

"Tom Riddle." He was distinctly uncomfortable with her whole 'not scared of him one bit' attitude.

"Tom then." She smiled. "So where are we?"

"Riddle Manor."

"No I mean as in where where? Because if I'm going to be your Death Eater, you're going to have to let me go to London and Diagon Alley for a new wardrobe."

Tom just nodded. "We can go sometime tomorrow. After you are healed and after you've explained your injuries."

"What injuries?"

"The bruises and cuts and why you were punching trees that obviously would injure you."

"Um, because I was pissed at Dumblefuck?"

Tom fought not to laugh at her nickname for Dumbledore and shook his head fondly. "And the rest of it?"

Violet abruptly quit talking and looked away just in time to see Narcissa and Draco both enter the room they were in.

"My Lord?" It was Narcissa who spoke as Violet rose from Tom's lap and crossed the room, pulling Draco into a crushingly tight hug. He gasped for air.

"Violet, please don't kill our Death Eaters without plausible reason."

She glared and just finished her hug before whacking Tom across the head. Both Malfoys stared at her in shock and Draco in worry.

"Ow! Violet!"

"You knew I was just hugging him!"

Tom grumbled and looked at Narcissa. "She needs healed." He left the room in a huff and could be heard ordering house elves to prepare a room for her.

"Hi Cissy…"

"You got captured by the Dark Lord."

"No. I got captured by Bunnymort."

"VIOLET LILY POTTER."

"I mean Tom." She grinned when she realized he could still hear their conversation perfectly well.

Both Malfoys hid a smile and Narcissa got to work healing her. She had just cast a fourth spell before her face went red with anger and she left the room quickly.

Violet and Draco shared a look before running after her. They found her just as she entered Tom's Study and entered behind her.

"They've starved her and beaten her and he-he…" Narcissa broke off and spun around, casting a blasting curse at the wall farthest from any of them to release some anger.

"He what?" Tom's voice was low, dangerous.

 _He touched me._

 _Touched you HOW?!_

The Malfoys looked between in confusion and slowly backed out of the office, closing the door.

 _He…raped me, Tom. Touched me that way._

 _I'll kill him._

 _No._

 _WHAT?_

 _I want to._ She gave him a small smile and sat on the edge of his desk. "Why do I feel drawn to you, Tom?"

"Magic?"

"I'm serious!"

"So am I. Have you ever heard of a soul bond? I've been drawn to you since the tournament."

She shook her head in the negative.

"Well, you can read the books I have on it tomorrow. For now, let Narcissa finish healing you and then we can all go to bed for the night."

* * *

Tom groaned as Violet went back into the section of ball gowns the shop carried. Stupid muggles. He, Lucius and Draco had all been forced to accompany Violet and Narcissa.

'Well, the other two were forced. No one forced me to do anything. Ever. I'm the Dark Lord. I don't do sappy so no one can force me to do anything.'

"Tom, what do you think?" She spun slowly in a very beautiful floor-length Slytherin green ball gown the was low-cut enough to show off her lovely endowments. Tom's throat went dry and he just nodded.

'Maybe I can be forced to do a few things.'

* * *

Violet was joining the Death Eater meeting. He had to prepare for that. He didn't know what he was supposed to prepare though. He felt like he was forgetting something.

It wasn't a wand. They had gotten a custom made, non tracked wand in Knockturn Alley a few days ago.

It wasn't to kiss her good morning. They had been doing that ever since she had begun living at the Manor a month ago.

It wasn't her birthday. That was Saturday and this was Wednesday.

'Dammit, I know it was something important. Hell.'

Violet came down in black robes that were very clearly of the highest quality and cut to mold to her like a second skin in the chest and waist and flare slightly at her hips. Around her neck was the emerald choker he had given her. Her black hair that usually hung loose to her waist was up in some braided thing she'd had an elf do. Her shoes were black stillettos. He had no idea what she wore under the robes, but imagined it was likely something she shouldn't be.

He held a mask out to her. Unlike the usual Death Eaters who had a silver mask, hers was a Slytherin green that she had demanded to have. It also had black celtic designs all over it. She smiled and put it on with a simple sticking charm. Then she skipped away and into the meeting room.

He wouldn't enter until he knew everyone was inside. He'd worry about leaving her in there alone, but he knew she couldn't handle herself.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will begin at the DE meeting. I realize this all seems quite quick. I alluded to a soul bond. The ease of their relationship with be explained more in coming chapters. If I tried to explain it this soon, nothing about this story would flow. At all. Thank you and please review.


	2. Throne Thievery

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, however unfortunate that is. On the bright side, I enjoy writing and write this even though I don't make any money off of it. Cheers, my dears!

AN: I've gotten two reviews already in less than 3 hours. I either have dedicated fans already, which I doubt, or people are chancing upon my fanfictions. I accept either! Thank you for reading.

And to the person who made the comment on Bunnymort's Animagus…a wizard can't choose their wand or Animagus. Just cause he's a Dark Lord doesn't mean he can't have an embarrassing form…although I'd love to have a black bunny Animagus!

* * *

 **Throne Thievery**

Violet swung her legs back and forth. So boring…she was sitting on "Lord Voldemort's" throne and it wasn't comfy enough. She smiled and then pulled her wand out, casting a cushioning charm under her person. Her legs were swung over the arm and her back rested against the other arm with another cushioning and elevation charm throne in so it was like a pillow in mid-air.

According to Bunnymort, no one should be wearing the robes to this meeting—aside from her obviously. That being said, she was interested to see who all would show up.

She began singing, softly, using her wand to conduct even though it wasn't necessary. Waiting was boring.

"You! What are you doing in our Lord and Master's chair?!" Apparently, someone had entered in her distracted state and was clearly very offended at her ability to sit where she pleased. She smiled behind her mask and then pointed her wand at her throat, silently encanting a voice changing charm.

"Shut up, fool. I do as I please."

The Death Muncher looked dumbstruck.

"He'll kill you!" Other people had filled in by this point and it looked like a full crowd. She smirked.

"Bu—" A throat cleared in interruption and she glared at Draco, who was standing about a yard from her feet. "Bu—" She tried again but this time the Death Munchers turned pale and the throat the cleared was by her head.

She tilted her had back and came face to face with an upside down Tom Riddle.

"Tommy!"

Draco stared at her, trying to figure out what the hell her mental issues were while Tom smirked.

"You're in my chair."

"I'm comfortable."

"Move."

"Only if I get to sit on you and you buy me something pretty and shiny."

"Only if you also change your voice to normal…or at least something that doesn't try to convince my death eaters you are a guy?"

"Who cares what the Death Munchers think besides Luc, Cissa, and Drake?"

The three named people choked on their laughter.

"Vi…" Tom's voice was a warning tone but it made someone near the back let out a noise.

Violet whirled around to face the noise and her eyes met a certain Peter Pettigrew. Her eyes widened. " _Crucio."_ Her voice was even but her mental thoughts screamed appreciation at this spell as Pettigrew screamed, writhing on the floor.

" _Stop."_

" _No."_

" _Now Violet!"_

" _Make me."_

Tom raised an eyebrow and moved forward, grabbing her by her arm and dragging her backwards, sitting down and allowing her to trip and plop down into his lap. He then wrapped an arm around her waist and took her wand from her.

" _You can't cast unforgivables without a wand."_

Violet made a noise that could have been interpreted as laughter and raised her hand. "Conteram brachium sinistrum occupans. conteram dextrum. comburendum nisi ne occidatis." **(AN: Latin for "break left arm. break right leg. burn but do not kill" if anyone is interested.)**

Tom's eyes widened slightly as he saw what she had done to Pettigrew. He did not even know she was capable of wandless magic.

" _I will stop if you promise to turn him over to the Ministry, alive, so Sirius can go free and have Lucius make sure it is done."_

" _Deal my sweet one. But you also must behave at least for the duration of this meeting."_

" _Only if you let me bond Dobby to me."_

" _Dobby?"_

" _The Malfoy elf I freed."_

Tom smirked in Lucius' direction which made the man look nervous. He nodded his assent to Violet and then began the meeting.

Halfway through the meeting, Tom had risen from his throne and Violet had immediately claimed it as he walked amongst the majority of his Death Eaters, or munchers as Violet called them.

"Ow! Quit it!" Draco's voice distracted Tom and he looked in the boy's general direction to see that Violet was wandlessly throwing stinging hexes at him, making him attempt to dodge them only to be hit with another.

He fought to keep a grin off his face. " _Take your toy and go play elsewhere, minx."_

" _Can we go swimming?"_

" _Ye—"_ Violet had grabbed Draco by the arm and drug him from the room before he had even finished his word, never mind his sentence. The rest of the Death Eaters looked on curiously, wondering if their Lord would do anything.

Lucius and Narcissa, alone, were smirking at him.

"Lucius."

"Yes, **Tommy?"**

Tom bitterly thought about Violet and her nickname tendencies for a moment before shrugging it off, to everyone's surprise. Instead he turned to Pettigrew and stunned him; just in case since he was already passed out from pain. Then he bound him.

"Take him. Make sure that the Ministry gives him a trial and then pardons Sirius Black." Lucius nodded, levitated the traitor, and then left the room headed for the floo system.

"Narcissa, she wants friends over. Assemble the appropriate ones as well as those other two we discussed." Narcissa nodded and left the room.

"The rest of you, go away and don't do anything **stupid."** They all left him, looking surprised on a whole.

Tom just smirked and headed to his office. _"Nagini, Violet and Draco are swimming and her friends will be here soon. Do you want to come to the pool room?"_

Nagini nodded her head; it was warmer there after all. Tom held the door open and then followed his familiar down the hall and downstairs to the large basement. One half was a pool room and the other was a potions lab.

Violet looked up as he entered the pool room and gave him an absolutely stunning smile.

"Hi Bunnymort." Then she spoke and he scowled. She just laughed and splashed water towards him.

" _Little Mistress! My scales!"_

Violet gave Nagini puppy eyes even as she waved her hand for a drying and warming charm for the snake.

" _Sorry Nagini."_

Nagini slithered over and flicked her tongue against Violet's cheek. " _Forgiven."_

Violet gave her a bright smile, levitated her onto a lounge chair and then splashed Tom, soaking him.

He rolled his eyes, transfigured his clothing into proper swimming attire and then paused as he saw Violet eying him hungrily.

Then he ran forward and dived into the pool.

He came back up to come face to face with Draco…and not Violet. In fact, she was…never mind. She was right there. Draco smirked as Tom noticed Violet was not anywhere above water and looked down just in time to realize Violet was trying to strip him underwater.

Him! The Dark Lord! He reached down and grabbed her, pulling her up and holding her against him. "Minx."

"My best quality."

"I want to hear the prophecy."

"What… **now**?"

"Yes."

Violet sighed and nodded. "The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord is approaching. Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies. But she will have power the Dark Lord knows not. The one with the Power to Defeat the Dark Lord is approaching.

She will stand, abandoned by the Light. The Dark Lord will hide behind a mask as those who believe in light flock to him. And the Dark will switch places with the light. And she will make people see what they need to.

She will begin by being born to the house of the snake. She will make friends with those who are worthy, not according to anything of anyone. She will see the truth in people around her. Just before sixteen years are up, another will come. One who will be the definition of grey."

Violet pouted at him and then floated on her back.

"Another will come? Grey? Snake?"

"Well I know the snake part is Slytherin House."

Draco smirked. "She was definitely born into it. She's our Princess."

"Oh bite me." She growled. "It's summer. No princess talk."

Just as she spoke, the door to the pool room opened and people filtered in. Narcissa was readily apparent from her hair color. Aside from her, there was also: Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis, Theodore Nott, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Fred and George Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

"Hi Vi!" Everyone greeted her as though it were perfectly normal for her to be floating on her back in a pool, poking at the Dark Lord's face with a bright smile on her face.

Then again, a Longbottom and muggleborn being in Slytherin House as well as two Gryffindors being friends with the ice queen of Slytherin probably wasn't seen as normal either.

None of them really cared very much for the so-called normal. All of them just got in the pool as though nothing as unusual. Hermione was the fastest to swim to Violet and tackle her best friend in a hug.

Tom took a look at her before looking at Violet. "What's her last name again?"

"Er—Hermione Granger. Why?" Violet sat up, wrapping her legs around Tom's waist now.

"Narcissa, go get Bella, would you? I have….a theory."

"Ye—"

"I'll get her. Protectorem verbum." ( **Protector Message)** A green basilisk rushed from the room. Around five minutes later, Bella was entering the room.

"Yes my Lady?"

"Bunnymort wanted you."

Her friends gaped at her before rolling their eyes in tandem—only Violet would call the Dark Lord Bunnymort while having her head resting on his shoulder.

"Did you not have your daughter taken from you?"

" **Yes.** "

Tom looked thoughtful before waving a hand at Hermione. "Dimittam duravit vera" ( **Release true appearance)**

Bella gasped and stared at Hermione who looked at Violet. "What did your damn pet bunny do to me?!"

"Well, Hermione, if you had studied Latin with me then you would know."

Hermione glared at her and Violet sighed. "The spell he spoke translates into release true appearance. This means, someone changed your appearance and…I think you're Bella's daughter by birth." Violet waved her hand, conjuring a mirror for Hermione to view herself in.

Hermione looked into the mirror and realized that her once bushy brown hair was no midnight black in currently damn tightly coiled ringlets.

"But…I'm a mudblood."

Tom, Violet and Bella all glared for entirely different reasons.

"My girlfriend doesn't like that word!"

"You know I hate when you call yourse—wait a second…girlfriend?!"

"My daughter is a pureblood!" Bella angrily cast a spell and it glowed green. " **You're** a pureblood."

Hermione looked a little shaken and Draco wrapped his arms around her waist as she hid her face in his neck while he shushed her soothingly.

"Girlfriend?" Violet repeated her question, aiming it at Tom.

"Er—who wants ice cream?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Want to go flying?"

"Girlfriend?"

Tom sighed, clearly defeated in the idea of avoidance.

"Please, Violet, will you be my girlfriend?"

She just nodded, a happy smile playing on her lips.

* * *

Violet was in the kitchen again the following morning, much like she had been for the past week. It was six in the morning, although she had been there since four. It was two days before her fifteenth birthday and currently she was working on a very large birthday cake for Neville.

It already had six layers on it, which thanks to a stasis charm were all staying fresh and would until his birthday the following day, but it still had nine more to go. She was making a fifteen layer cake because her friend was also turning fifteen.

That Tom had invited all her and Neville's friends as well as pretty much all of the Death Munchers just made her goal seem slightly more reasonable.

Of course, the idea of being reasonable was lost once a person found out that she was also in the midst of cooking up what was literally a feast of epic proportions.

Honestly, it was a good thing Tom's Manor had three kitchens, otherwise the elves would have never been able to cook anything for them to actually eat during the past week because she had spent the entire week cooking almost non-stop.

Tom had to force her to stop just to eat and sleep. She was, however, dedicating two hours later in the evening to studying. Her OWLs were that year, after all.

Draco had also been persisting, or more aptly badgering, her for the last week. On the first day he had strolled into the kitchen, tasted a piece of chicken she had made and a cupcake and then told her she simply HAD to start a magical catering business. He even agreed to do everything else provided she cook and show up at any events they booked during the summer or holidays from school.

She was actually quite close to giving in because she actually loved cooking, but Draco did not know that.

Therefore, he was also up unreasonably early to badger her again; which began at seven that morning when he walked into the kitchen.

"Please?"

"Okay."

"I'll do like all the business stuff."

"Okay."

"But you don't even have a good reason!"

"I'll do it."

"You can't just come out and say no without giving a good reason."

Violet scowled—he was interrupting her laying concentration. She silenced him with a wave of her hand in his general direction. "Draco, I said I will do it. Go play business and I'll make some stuff up for you to send to people as samples when I finish the cake. Go find Tom and he can unsilence you. I'm not even sure what I did this time."

He gave her a look that clearly said it wasn't the first time she had hexed him without knowing exactly what she had done or how she had done it. Which was true; in the last week alone, Draco had been forced to see Tom at least 50 times to undo something she had done to him.

She worked in peace for another twenty minutes before Tom came in, looking rather irritated. Not that she noticed—he looked that way quite frequently lately.

"Good morning Bunnymort!"

"Breakfast now, minx."

"Sure thing. Let me finish this layer." She finished the layer a few minutes later, cast another layer of statis charms on the cake and it's layers and then followed him to the breakfast room where she sat down next to Hermione and across from Draco.

"Good morning, Mia!" Violet had returned to calling her best friend by her usual nickname.

"How is the cake going, Vi?"

"I'm on layer twelve, but even when I finish the rest of the layers, it is going to take at **least** three hours of decorating. Then I have to make some samples for Draco from a list he will be providing me on types of samples he would like for me to make."

"Finally got you to agree to the catering company?"

"Oh sure. I was going to agree last night but he got distracted by you and finally left me alone."

Hermione blushed and Tom looked slightly more irritated. "Everyone in my home is getting laid that wants to except for me."

Violet just looked at him and rolled her eyes. She wasn't about to tell him that he was getting a present the day she turned fifteen. She had never been with anyone in that way before and was actually quite excited for Tom to be her first.

Draco and Hermione both smirked at him, knowing Violet's birthday plan. Tom threw his hands up in a huff and just started eating.

"Bunnymort?"

He had begun to stop caring that she called him that, beginning to see it as a term of endearment from her.

"Yes precious?"

"Mia, Daphne, and I are going to go to London later. You are not invited. You will hang out here with the guys or do something Flight of Death related. Are we clear?"

Tom nodded slightly. Generally, he didn't let anyone order him around. However, when Violet did it, it was cute.

* * *

The three teens were in London, trying on different items in a lingerie shop. They already had several bags full each and they still planned on getting more as well as some more normal muggles clothes and even hitting a Wizarding Alley with a portkey Lucius got for them where were done in London since it would take them straight to the magical shopping alley in Paris, France.

"I think Bunnymort will love this one." Violet was modelling a Slytherin Green pleather corset as well as matching panties and thigh high stockings that were clipped into place with the strings from the corset.

"I agree." Mia was twirling in place in a blood red outfit that matched Violet's.

Daphne had a matching one in black and smirked at them both. "Anyone would love these on us."

"I sense a challenge coming." Violet grinned. She loved a challenge.

"Common Room Fashion Show on the first night back." Mia's voice was casual.

"You're on!"

Daphne grinned and nodded her own agreement.

They all laughed and finished up some purchases. Then they went outside the store, went down an alleyway and shoved the bags in their expanded purses. They then headed down the street and into Harrods.

They all started at the top of the store and then worked their way down the various levels. In the end, they had one very large bill. The cashier looked at them doubtfully and her jaw dropped open unattractively when Violet shrugged and swiped the muggle credit card Tom had given her.

They headed out and did the alley trick again.

"Paris?" Mia looked at the other two in question and, when they nodded, held out the stick she's pulled from her purse. "Natalis virginitas damnum" ( **Birthday Virginity Loss)** was spoken by Mia and then they were gone.

* * *

They reappeared in the amazing rue de la magie ( **Street of** **Magic** **)**.

They all grinned at each other and entered a shopping frenzy that lasted several hours before they finally returned to Riddle Manor.

Two days later, Tom came to bed after a day filled with celebrations to find Violet Lily Potter laying across his bed in a green seductress outfit that was being worn quite clearly for him.

"Minx?"

"Hello, Bunnymort. Tonight's the night." She smiled and then pulled him down on top of her…

* * *

AN : I hope everyone likes that chapter. I would have continued on this one and made it longer, but my computer has decided it wants to type in French. And I am not kidding. My computer has autocorrect and it keeps changing things to their French version. It's quite annoying.


	3. Délicieux à Manger

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money by writing this. Aside from a bet made between me and my best friend which I won so I did make fifty bucks that way.

AN: As I said in my initial chapter of this fanfiction, I had an aspect to credit to another fanfic author. That author is Windseeker2305 and the story is The Black Bunny.

I was going to mention that in yesterday's author note but with my computer apparently having its own language barrier, I was too annoyed to type that much more than I already had.

That being said, here is the next installment of Violet Potter, The Slytherin Princess.

* * *

 **Letters and Shopping**

The following morning was painful for Violet. She had woken up soaked in sweat and had cast a drying and freshening charm on the bed before heading into Tom's large bathroom and taking a bath in the very deep bathtub. She had, of course, silenced the room so nothing would wake Tom.

After finishing her bath, she left the room in a large, fluffy towel before heading across to her own bedroom and dressing while applying makeup as normal in addition to concealer that covered the bruises and marks left from the night before.

"Dobby?" Violet winced as she moved another muscle as the elf popped into existence.

"Mistress Violet, what is you needing from Dobby?"

"A pain potion would be absolutely lovely, Dobby. My muscles are threatening return fire if I deny it to them."

Dobby let out a giggle and nodded slightly. He snapped his fingers and a vial appeared which he then held out to Violet. She downed it quickly before handing it back.

"Thanks Dobby." She smiled and then left the bedroom to return to her kitchen. She had work to do in regards to samples for Draco.

A quick Tempus charm and she knew the time to be three in the morning. She shrugged and just continued to the kitchen. That mean she'd only had two hours of sleep but, since she was fully awake at this point, there was little she could do to rectify that.

Entering the kitchen, she quickly returned to her previous day's work. She'd been working on her birthday until Tom had interrupted and demanded her presence at the ball. Considering it was being hosted in her honor, it was apparently rude to not be in attendance.

Therefore, today she got to do what she meant to have done yesterday and work on various chicken dishes. Draco had scheduled several tastings to take place over the next week. They weren't even all in England, so Lucius had been forced to obtain several international portkeys for them.

Once they were there, the house elves would bring the food directly to them. Dobby may have been directly bonded to her, but she had also "borrowed" about a dozen house elves that…well they had been bonded to Tom. She had demanded they be transferred to her since they would be working with her and Draco exclusively on the Catering business.

Tom had, as usual, given into her desires and was rewarded with a happy smile as well as his reward he had received the previous night. By the time she had made over two dozen dishes all involving chicken, it was time for breakfast. Since she was in between things cooking, she headed towards the breakfast room before Tom was forced to come get her.

* * *

She arrived to find both Hermione and Draco present as usual but a lack of her Bunnymort.

"Where's Tom, guys?"

"Haven't seen him, Vi." Hermione looked at her in slight concern before giving her a gentle smile. "Have an elf wake him. He's likely just tired from various…activities." She smirked.

"Shut up Mia. Dobby!"

Dobby popped back into the room. "Yes Mistress."

"Tell Tom breakfast is ready and he has five minutes to make his presence in his damn chair."

Dobby nodded quickly and left. Draco and Hermione were both staring at her.

"What?!"

"What's got **you** in such a mood?"

Violet turned very angry green eyes upon Draco and he shrunk slightly in his chair, afraid of his best friend for some reason that he could not come up with himself.

"Draco, darling?" Hermione smiled slightly at him.

"Yes Mia?"

"I recommend not talking."

"I accept your advice."

Violet smirked and took a very long drink of coffee that left her cup empty until a moment later when it automatically refilled magically.

A couple minutes later, Tom entered the room looking slightly irritated. "I am not a dog, Violet Potter."

Violet raised an eyebrow then waved her hand and a second later, everyone was looking at a seated Tom Riddle who also looked like he was about to blow a fuse.

Thankfully, the tension was severed when three owls flew in, depositing letters into each student's lap.

"Hogwart's letters."

"Really Draco? Is that what bear the Hogwart's crest? I never knew that! Mia, did you know that?" Violet faked her excitement while Tom raised a confused eyebrow at Hermione who shrugged, saying silently that she had no idea what was wrong with her friend this morning.

"Violet, simmer down and open your letter so that we may continue with breakfast."

Violet glared at Tom and threw the letter at him. "There. Now you can read it and I will go and continue my cooking." She grabbed her cup of coffee and stormed out of the room.

The other three occupants looked at each other in complete confusion.

* * *

Violet stood in her kitchen swearing up a storm and was on her fifth cup of coffee before she calmed down. Then she paled slightly before she began crying.

"I yelled at Tom." She whimpered slightly. Why had she yelled at Tom?

" _Little Mistress, what is wrong?"_ Nagini slithered into the room as she usually did to watch Violet cook. It helped that Violet had prepared her a hammock in which to rest and the kitchen was always quite warm now that she cooked all the time.

" _I yelled at Tom. I did not mean to. Why would I do that? After last night and I…I…I yelled at him."_

" _I am sure he will understand. Go and talk to him, Little Mistress."_

Violet nodded absentmindedly, still crying as she left the kitchen. She let her magic pull her to Tom for a minute before she found herself in front of his office.

She nudged open the door and found Tom, Lucius, and Severus Snape all in the room discussing something.

"B-Bunnymort?"

Tom looked up and his eyes widened as he took in her tousled form. Her clothing was in disarray, her face was blotchy, and she was still crying quite hard. He crooked a finger to her and she came to his side immediately where he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

Lucius and Severus silently left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Love, what's wrong?"

"I yelled at you."

"I am aware you yelled." He gave her a soft smile. "You also threw your letter at me, but I don't particularly care. Why are you crying?"

"Last night was so perfect and it was my…my first time willingly and I don't even know why I yelled and I'm so sorry Tom."

He kissed her lightly on the forehead and rubbed her arms comfortingly as he leaned them both back in his chair. "Shh, love, it's alright. It's alright. I'm sure it was nothing. Probably just the lack of sleep."

Who would ever have thought the Dark Lord would be comforting Violet Potter, the world's Golden Girl? Tom, at one point, probably would have sent a killing curse at anyone who would have dared suggest such a thing. Now, however, it just felt right to him in a way that he could not explain even if he tried. It was like their magic sang in completely perfect harmony almost. Of course, maybe it did and he was simply in denial about it.

Whatever the case may be, it was certainly not that he was falling in love with Violet Potter. Dark Lords did not do love. They just didn't! Never! Although, Violet did keep trying to tell him that he wasn't the Dark Lord and he should simply accept that fact and move on. Maybe she was right?

* * *

Lucius had gone to the Ministry immediately on his own assignment with Pettigrew and headed directly for the head of the DMLE, Madam Amelia Bones. He had cast a disillusionment charm on Pettigrew and was making his way there as quickly as possible.

Ignoring her secretary, he entered her office and closed the door behind him as quickly as possible.

"Lucius Malfoy, what a….well, let's just go with why are you here?"

"Sirius Black was never given a trial."

"He what?"

"And here is the…man I suppose you could call him if you really wanted…that he was supposed to have murdered." He cast the counter at Pettigrew and suddenly, directly in front of Amelia's desk lay a rotund man who looked like he had seen better days.

"What the hell happened to him, Lucius?!"

Lucius looked contemplative before he spoke, "people don't take lightly to being betrayed."

"People? You mean?"

"The rat was caught, Madam, by the one person who had more reason than Sirius Black to kill him. That he is not dead is only a byproduct of her wanting her godfather free and able to come and go as he pleases."

"Thank you, Lucius."

"He is a rat Animagus who is currently stunned on top of being passed out from the pain. See that Sirius Black walks free at the earliest possible time."

"I will."

With that Lucius turned and left the same way he had come, leaving Amelia to stare at the still form of the Apparently-Not-Late form of Peter Pettigrew. She scowled. "So you are the reason my fiancé was imprisoned. I knew there was no way he would betray Lily and James Potter." She kicked him in his manhood and then sent for her most trusted aurors.

* * *

"Mia, I want to go play with the potions shop." Hermione smirked at Violet's whines. She did adore potions something fierce.

"We agreed the Quidditch shop would come first for you and Draco to fawn over."

Violet briefly pouted before brightening and dragging Draco into the shop, abandoning the rest of them. Ten minutes later, they exited the shop holding two broom cases. She shoved both at Tom and then flashed him an innocent grin. "Thank you Tommy."

"For—oh. Well then." He had started to ask what for and then realized he had paid for the brooms. He shrugged, nodded and then shrunk both and stored them in his pocket. "Anything for you, dear."

Violet grinned and then led the way to the apothecary. That shop took an entire hour before Violet finally agreed to go to the bookshop. The bookshop took even longer, taking a grand total of three hours.

The entire group was on their way to buy robes. They passed Madam Malkin's, which Violet glared angrily at—she had been mad ever since the woman had attempted to sell her Gryffindor paraphernalia—and headed immediately into Twilfitt and Tattings.

Mr. Twilfitt always made sure he was there in person to wait on Violet, and this time was no exception. He came up to them immediately and gave Violet a warm smile.

"Hello young Violet."

"Hey Marcus. Can you fit all of us for new robes and wardrobes and such? Also, our various house paraphernalia? I want everything this year."

The rest of them, aside from Mia who had always gone shopping with her best friend, gaped at Violet. **No one** was on a first name basis with either owner of this store.

Marcus nodded, waving his wand at the tape measures on the counter. As they measured her, he continued a conversation. "Michel told me to tell you that he thanks you for your advice on his date and that it went splendidly. He wanted me to share the, ah, intimate details, but I'm guessing you would rather be spared?"

Violet giggled and nodded while Tom looked curious. "Who is Michel?"

"Mr. Tattings," it was Hermione who answered.

"She's on first name basis with both of them?"

"Since the summer before second year."

"Impressive."

"Why?"

"No one is on first name basis with either of these two except **possibly** their families and I'm not even sure on that one."

Violet smiled sweetly over her shoulder. "Michel's girlfriend is. I'm betting she screamed it repeatedly that night."

Marcus stared at her for a moment before breaking into laughter and nodding. "Apparently I wouldn't have needed to tell you the details. You can guess them all on your own."

"I'm good at guessing games, you know that."

"That I do. So have you heard of that new catering company that is opening up? They're doing a sampling here in the alley tomorrow."

"Yes I have."

"Any idea who the owners are? I could not find out and I've been ever so curious."

"Curious for gossip you mean."

"Curiousity is Curiousity my dear."

"Well, yes, I know both owners personally."

"Is the chef one of the owners?"

"Yes she is."

"Can you give me names?"

"Yes I can."

"Will you give me names on who owns délicieux à manger, please Violet?"

Violet grinned then nodded. "Draco and I own it."

Marcus' eyes bugged out for a minute before he graced her with a warm smile. "I'm proud of you."

Violet smiled and hugged him before letting him finish the fitting. By the time they all left, they owned robes in various colors and styles as well as much better fitted Hogwarts robes.

They were all discussing Violet's familial relationship with the owner of the robe shop as Violet just learned against Tom. She was so glad he could come out with them; it had only taken a few glamour charms.

* * *

AN: Chapter three, written and posted. Please read and review. I will now be working on an update for each of my other fanfictions. Hope to hear from you.

délicieux à manger = delicious to eat. I know, I suck at naming things, which is why it is in french. it sounds way better XD

Xoxo,

GK


	4. Ding Dong The Auror's Dead!

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah see chapters like 1-3. I'm tired of trying to make something that no one reads slightly humorous instead of just cut and dry.

AN: Violet and Tommy have been very naughty but no one knows why yet. It's quite sad that I haven't had any guesses on it yet. In Severus Snape's words, "how disappointing…"

* * *

Violet was in the kitchen as usual, though this time she was laughing at Draco. He was poking at the candy she'd already made in confusion.

"How can this even be good?"

"Taste one already."

"It's on a stick!"

"Your point?"

"How can it be good?"

"Just taste it!"

Draco grabbed one of the sticks with the blue raspberry flavored candy and stuck it in her mouth. Really it was about time—he had been poking at the stick part of the candies for over two hours.

"This is good!"

She covered a smirk and shared a look with Nagini.

"Violet, you aren't nearly as sneaky as you think you are." Tom's voice had a laugh in it as he spoke.

She turned and pouted at him. "Aww but…"

"Behave you minx."

She grinned impudently at him. "I return to Hogwarts in another week…"

Draco made a wise decision at this time by removing himself from the room just before Tom jumped her.

* * *

Violet hurried into the bathroom with her hand over her mouth as she silently cast silencing wards behind her and then got sick into the toilet.

This was the sixth time today that she'd been sick and it was beginning to worry her. She hadn't told anyone and she knew if Tom found out she hadn't he would kill her, or at the very least berate her for like an hour.

She loved Tom dearly but felt he had a tendency to overreact at times.

Even still, if this continued on she would have to do something about it. She'd have to tell someone…she would tell Mia if it came to it.

Meanwhile she'd continue life as normal—it was all she could do. Anything else and she might start crying. Again. Which would really draw attention to her.

She briefly imagine crying during dinner and got to the point where her soup bowl was filled with her own tears when a knock came at the door.

"Violet, are you alright?"

Well at least it was just Mia. She waved her hand and let Mia in. Mia immediately closed and locked the door behind her before looking at Violet for the first time.

"Vi! What the hell happened?"

"Um, nothing. I don't think. I'm just not feeling the greatest. It will pass, really, Mia, it will."

Mia nodded, clearly uncertain as Violet cast a breath freshening and cleaning charm at her own mouth before smiling at her best friend.

"And anyways, Tom doesn't need to be worrying when it's likely that all I have is a silly little flu or something similar."

Mia nodded, seeming more sure this time.

They parted ways as they left the bathroom. Mia was heading off to look for Draco and Violet was heading for where she knew her amazing boyfriend was: the meeting room.

A quick spell left her in her Death Muncher regalia and she entered the chambers with a single spell at the doors that slammed them open loudly. She walked up to the throne and sat in it; without a desire to actually look amongst those gathered and find Tom.

She curled up in the throne immediately after casting a quick cushioning charm on it as usual and then just sat there, her hood hiding even her mask.

" _Violet, what's wrong, love?"_

" _Nothing's wrong, Tom. I just wanted to come see the meeting."_

" _This discussion isn't over yet."_

" _Sure. While you're over on that side, tell Bella she's needed later."_

" _Alright then…now I'm curious about that too."_

" _Then be fucking curious!"_ Violet's last statement was sharp and filled with anger as another roll of sickness hit her hard.

She looked up in time to catch a sharp look from Tom but he said nothing. She whimpered inaudibly. " _I'm sorry."_

" _It doesn't matter, love. You're obviously not feeling like yourself. Rest, love. I won't even demand you move from my throne."_

" _Thanks."_ Violet smiled as Nagini slithered into her lap and curled up with her as she closed her eyes.

It felt like only seconds had passed when Nagini was flicking her tongue at Violet's cheek, waking her up. Without opening her eyes, she spoke. _"What Nagini. Tom's busy and I don't feel the greatest."_

" _What's wrong with you then, love."_

Violet's eyes shot open to realize that yes, Nagini was licking her but Tom was also staring down at her.

" _Nothing, Tom. I'm just kinda tired."_

" _I could tell. Bella is in the drawing room waiting for you. The elves have delivered tea and snacks."_

" _Coffee."_

" _I will have it delivered."_

Violet nodded and stumbled from the throne before straightening slightly and magically switching back to normal clothes: red skinny jeans, a black lace camisole and a red jean jacket.

* * *

Violet entered the drawing room and grinned at Bella. "Hello Bella."

"Hello dearest. What can I do for you?"

"Remember that thing we were talking about?"

"You mean the **board game** with the **monkey?** "

Violet nodded. Her and Bella had been planning a raid on Mad-Eye to take down Dumbledore's top man and Tom's top pain in the ass. Violet wanted to pull it off before she went back to school. They were talking in code because they didn't trust Tom to not listen in and they didn't want him knowing until it was too late in case he tried to stop Violet.

"Yes I do remember."

"I want to go play the game sooner. As in tonight. It seems like the perfect night and I know the monkey will be home tonight. I believe Mia and Draco wanted to come too."

"That's perfect. Rudolphus also wanted to come."

Violet nodded. "Seven then?"

"Seven it is."

Violet grinned and left the room, a happy smile on her face as she ran back to find Tom, pausing only for a minute to get sick in a toilet on the way to find him.

She finally found him in his office and sat down on his lap. "Hi Tom!"

"Hey sweetheart. Feeling better?"

"A little. Mia, Draco and I are going out for a bit tonight."

"When?"

"Seven."

"Alright, then, love. When do you think you'll be home?"

"I'd say no later than eight. Do you think we can call another meeting for then?"

"I suppose. Any particular reason?"

"You'll find out with everyone else, dearest."

She slid from his lap and went in search of Mia and Draco, quickly finding them holed up in Mia's bedroom.

She let them in on the plan as quickly and silently as possible. It meant they were meeting in an hour to do this.

In that hour, they all got ready.

Violet changed into black yoga pants, a black camisole without lace, a black hoodie and black tennis shoes before donning her Death Muncher regalia again.

Mia and Draco dressed in similar outfits.

In no time at all, they were meeting Bella and Rudolphus outside of Mad-Eye Moody's apartment and about a block away.

They slipped silently closer, moving about the shadows with ease.

* * *

Violet grinned as she entered Riddle Manor again. Mad-Eye's body was shrunken in her pocket and she was covered in his blood. His head was shrunken as well but it resided in her breast pocket so she could pull it out first.

The blood obscured her face because while she was getting covered in the blood, she had taken her mask off so that in his final seconds, he could meet his murderer. Mia and Draco had done the same but they had been farther back.

Mia was farther back because she'd been packing and taking all of his books and Draco because he had been packing everything else that may prove useful.

She skipped into the meeting room and sat on Tom's lap where he was waiting for their return with everyone else since he didn't know what the reasoning was. Then again, he didn't even know she'd taken two of his death eaters with her.

As she sat on him, he saw the blood and panicked.

" _What the hell happened?"_

" _I had playtime."_

" _Who the fuck did you kill?"_

Violet pouted at him adorably and stood back up. "Good Evening, Death Munchers. Riddle me this. Whose death have several of you been charged with committing over the past few months?"

It was Lucius who answered, eyes on his son. "Mad-Eye Moody."

Violet smiled—a sickeningly sweet smile as it crossed her face. She pulled out the head of the ex-auror and threw it to Lucius who immediately squeaked and threw it away from him only to have it caught by Violet again as more blood got on her.

"He's dead and you're all failures. Failing to a newbie. It's pathetic."

A voice called from the back, "Perhaps Bella and Rudolphus really did it!"

Bella turned to the voice with a venomous glare. "I had nothing to do with his death besides accompanying her on her mission. The same goes for Rudolphus.

Violet smirked and tried not to let it falter as she met Tom's eyes.

" _You could have gotten hurt."_

" _But I didn't."_

" _Put the head and body down on the floor and go upstairs to our room."_

" _But To—"_

" _Now!"_

" _Bunnymort?"_

" _Please Violet. Upstairs. Now. I'll be in in a few minutes to talk to you. I love you."_

" _I love you too…I thought this would make you happy."_

" _It does, love, it does."_ Tom smiled and placed a kiss to her forehead and then her lips before she put the body and head down and left the room, heading for their bedroom.

She stripped and took a shower, relaxing under the hot water as it went from red to pink to clear. When it ran clear, she finished washing up and went and lay on the bed after casting a drying charm on her person. She didn't want to get dressed.

Five minutes after she laid down found her and Tom having their own brand of **fun.**

* * *

 **AN: Chapter Four of Violet Potter is finished and I'll be starting work on Chapter five as soon as I can figure out what I want to happen during that Chapter.**

 **It's slow going because I've been involved more with getting a job and working out some college related things lately.**


End file.
